Game Progression
This page is for progression through out the game and includes fanmade things, but in the first version it only followed Vanilla and the creator’s boss called the Crystal Crusher. Also, some things can be skipped entirely. Pre-Hardmode Pre-Evil Bosses # Chop down trees. # Craft a workbench. # Make a wooden bow and sword. # Make Suitable houses. # Make torches. # Smash pots. # Mine stone. # Mine ores. # Craft a furnace. # Explore the Desert. # Go underground. # Mine gems. # Collect Crystal hearts but don’t get more than 180 hp. # Loot golden chests for the magic mirror, enchanted boomerang, hermes boots, and cloud in a bottle. # Smelt iron ore. # Craft an anvil. # Smelt all ores. # Craft Silver, Tungsten, Gold, or Platinum armor. # Craft a grappling hook. # Craft a crown. # Collect fallen stars. # Get mana crystals. # Find an ice biome. # Mine some ice. # Explore the underground ice biome for the ice blade, Blizzard in a bottle, ice skates, and snowball cannon (Ice mirror if you didn’t get the magic mirror and ice boomerang if you didn’t get the enchanted boomerang). # Make frostburn arrows. # Find the Corruption / Crimson. # Craft a slime crown. # Enter the desert and wait for the Cacti Spy to spawn. # Defeat the Cacti Spy. # Smash a shadow orb or crimson heart. # Buy a Minishark. # Make silver bullets or Meteor shots. # Craft meteor armor and the space gun. # Build an arena. # Fight king slime. # Craft a suspicious looking eye if you didn’t get one from underground chests. # Make the ironskin, regeneration, swiftness, and archery potions. # Fight the Eye of Cthulhu. # Craft the Light’s bane or Blood butcherer. # Use all life crystals. # Fight the goblin army. # Free the goblin tinkerer. # Buy the rocket boots and tinkerer’s workshop. # Find the jungle. # Find the Swamp. # Loot the underground jungle for the fiberglass fishing pole, Anklet of the wind, and Nature‘s gift. # Make the blade of grass and amazon. # Make Frostspark boots. # Fish to craft the endurance and rage/wrath potions (Heartreach on a crimson world). # Fight Swamp Serenity. # Build an arena in the Corruption or Crimson. # Smash two shadow orbs or crimson hearts or craft and use worm food or the bloody spine. # Fight the eater of worlds or brain of cthulhu. Post-Evil Bosses # Make a nightmare or deathbringer pickaxe. # Fight Infernas, Bane Of The Forest. # Find the Bee Hive # Drop a sticky bomb right next to a larva. # Fight queen bee. # Mine into the Underworld. # Mine hellstone. # Craft the Fiery Greatsword and Molten armor. # Find the dungeon. # Make an arena at the dungeon. # Defeat Skeletron. # Loot the dungeon to get the Shadow Key, Muramasa, and Water bolt. # Make the Night’s edge. # Loot shadow chests to get the Flower of Fire. # Kill hell enemies to get the demon scythe and cascade. # Fight the Crystal Crusher. # Craft a Molten Pickaxe. # Summon and Fight King Chair I. # Make a hellbridge. # Summon and survive the Egg Moon. # Fight the wall of flesh. Hardmode Pre-Plantera # Smash a Demon Altar or a few. # Teleport home, and don't die to the Wraiths. # Craft Cobalt / Palladium items. # Explore the Hallow. # Mine for Mythril / Orichalum. # Craft Mythril / Orichalum items. # Mine for Adamant / Titanium items. # Craft Adamant / Titanium Items. # Kill some Mimics. # Summon and defeat a Hallowed Mimic to acquire the Daedaelus Stormbow. # Explore the Hallowed Tundra. # Fish n' Fight Penking Crystalron. # Explore the Underground Hallow and Underground Corruption / Crimson. # Grind for Souls of Light and Souls of Night. # Craft a Mechanical Crown. # Craft a Mechanical Worm. # Make an arena for Armageldon Slime. # Fight the Armageldon Slime. # Craft a Mechanical Eye. # Make an arena for The Destroyer. # Craft a Mechanical Skull. # Fight The Destroyer. # Make an arena for The Twins and Skeletron Prime, or save the last one you made. # Fight The Twins. # Fight Skeletron Prime. # Craft Hallowed items and the Excalibur, or craft Happy items and the Candance. # Experience an Eclispe. # Do battle with Mothron a few times. # Craft the True Night's Edge. # Craft the True Excalibur, or the True Candance. # Craft the Terra Blade. # Enter the jungle. # Make an arena for Plantera. # Fight Plantera. Post-Plantera Doommode